Interrupted
by durancedurance
Summary: A quick, fun oneshot in which Lois and Clark just want to be left to their own devices. Unfortunately, it's a busy day for Superman. M for some language and a few adult moments.


**AN: **I was a bit bored in class and decided to hammer out a rough quick oneshot during lecture. Just a bit of fluff written in an hour or so while my professor rambled on. Enjoy. I don't own anything I just like playing around with DC characters in my brain.

* * *

**Interrupted**

He pretends to trip over Ron Troupe's trash can on the way to her desk, and she smiles in a knowing way. She can't help it. She doesn't even bother to look up from her computer as he sets down a maple donut on her desk and leans down to plant a kiss on her cheek. He smells faintly of smoke, a deatil only she notices. She looks up from her work to study him at his desk, directly situated across from her. She gave him a look that asked "Everything alright?" and his reply came in a crooked smile that she knew meant "Yes, everything's fine."

He goes about organzing some notes and begins work on a new article. She continues to study him while he works. The glasses on his face were slightly askew, and she was certain he had a smudge on his strong jawline that he had managed to miss while cleaning himself up after the fire. He felt her eyes on him and looked up from his notes, raising one eyebrow in question. She simply smiled.

"LANE! KENT! GET IN HERE!"

The couple stood up in unison, and Lois took a quick bite of her donut before following her husband into Perry White's office.

"Alright you two, I need some updates. Kent, what are you working on?"

"Oh, well uh, I happened to catch Superman putting out that fire on 58th on my way to work. I'm writing it up now."

"Good. Lane, you done with that piece on the Senator Roswell scandal?"

"Just about to send it to copy, Chief."

"Good work. Well, be on alert until I get something new for you two."

"Right Chief," Lois and Clark said in unison. Clark pushed up his glasses and Lois smiled. After exiting the office Lois took her husband by the arm.

"I missed you last night," she murmured.

"I missed you too. I'm so sorry hon, that flash flood-"

"Don't apologize Mr. Kent. I'm just saying that now you owe me," she smiled slyly. "You know I don't like a cold bed."

"Mmm, and you know I hate leaving you Mrs. Kent," Clark hummed.

"You know what I think? I think I'm gonna send in my article and take a break on the roof," Lois said with a quirk of eyebrow as she sat down at her desk.

"Are you suggesting I cheat and finish this article at record speed and raise suspicion so that I can meet my wife on the roof for some office hanky panky?" Clark asked, pretending to be shocked. Lois sniggered at his use of the term 'hank panky.'

"That's _exactly _what I'm suggesting," Lois quipped as she began tossing items into her purse.

"Won't Perry and the boys down in copy find it odd that I'm finished so quickly?" Clark retorted.

"He never questions you, and for all they know you'd already started it in the car ride here," Lois winked at him. "Besides, if you start taking too long I'll start doing a striptease up there," Lois said before swinging her purse over shoulder. She came over to his desk, licked her thumb, and rubbed the smudge off his jaw. She then leaned over and put her lips right next to his ear. "I'll be waiting," she whispered, before straightening up to head to the elevators. Clark put his head in his hands.

"God woman, you are worse than kryptonite," he grumbled.

"I heard that!" Lois called over her shoulder. Clark could only grin.

* * *

Several minutes later, Lois heard the rooftop door creak open and shut. She continued to watch the clouds roll by over the sprawling city of Mertropolis. Then she heard him behind her.

"Hello Miss Lane," a deep voice said. Lois spun around, a big grin on her face. Suddenly her face fell.

"Something the matter?" Clark asked with a smile, coming over to Lois and putting his arms around her waist.

"Oh no, nothing at all. I was just confused for a moment. You see, I was hoping to meet my husband up here," Lois said, a pout on her lips.

"Oh I see, I'm so sorry to interrupt Lois," Clark said sincerely.

"I am too, I didn't mean to mistake you for Superman."

"So it's true then? You're married to Superman."

"Mmm, it's very true," Lois said and she began to play with Clark's tie.

"That's a goldmine of a story Lois."

"Oh I _know _Clark."

"I could win a Pulitzer with that story."

"What can I do to convince you to keep quiet?" Lois asked with an impish grin on her face. Clark had backed her up against the wall of the rooftop.

"Well, I think you can start by doing this," Clark said, and then his mouth enveloped hers. They started out slow, but quickly grew hungrier. Clark could feel Lois' desire as he found her mouth, again and again. She grabbed his hair and pulled herself up against him. His arm was on the small of her back, caressing her, and when they came up for air Lois took Clark's glasses off and tossed them in the direction of her purse. They smiled at each other, breathing heavy, and were back at it again. Clark began kissing her neck, and a soft moan escaped Lois' lips.

"I should leave in the night more often," Clark rumbled into her collarbone.

"Ah but these are only the previews," Lois hinted. Clark kissed his way back up her neck and found her mouth again. When they broke apart, Clark raised an eyebrow. Lois bit her lip.

"Maybe we should get to the feature presentation?" Clark asked, his voice thick with implication.

"I think the Planet can manage without its top reporters for a little-" Lois stopped suddenly as her husband turned his head away from her, a look of concentration on his face. "Oh no. Ohhhh, no no no. Nuh uh." Clark turned back to her, his face resembling that of a sad puppy dog.

"I have to-"

"You are SHITTING me planet Earth!" Lois yelled at the sky.

"I'm sorry honey. Busy day I guess."

"I swear criminals wait for this moment," Lois huffed.

"It's actually another fire. I've got to go. Sorry again, hon," Clark said sadly, giving his wife a peck on the cheek before spinning into the suit and taking off into the beautiful, blue sky.

"And once again, that's the closest I get to getting my own husband out of his clothes," Lois grumbled as she went over to pick up her purse and Clark's glasses and headed for the rooftop door.

* * *

The fire was nearly under control by the time Lois arrived with Jimmy. She saw Clark darting in and out of the building, setting down people on the ground by the medics as he went. It was a large apartment building that had caught fire, and it wasn't lost on Lois that this was the second one just today. She went about interviewing rescued victims as Jimmy snapped photos of Superman. After nearly an hour, everyone had been rescued and Superman had helped put the fire completely out. After he had finished speaking with the Fire Chief, he came over to Lois and Jimmy.

"Nice one Superman!" Jimmy said excitedly.

"Thank you Jimmy. I'm just sad that these people lost their homes because of this fire. It seems as though this one was arson as well, and almost identical to the fire early this morning. Someone is trying to make a statement."

"Mind if we do a quick interview?" Lois asked.

"Anything for you Miss Lane," Clark replied, giving her his trademark hero smile, for Jimmy's sake.

"Hey Jim, while I'm interviewing Superman could you get some shots of people being treated? Perry likes the gritty stuff," Lois suggested.

"Good idea Lois!" Jimmy smiled and took off for the ambulances nearby.

"Busy day is right," Lois said with a roll of her eyes.

"Sorry about earlier," Clark said with a half grin. Clearly he was as put out as Lois was.

"Such is life. You're not off the hook though."

"I wouldn't want to be."

"Oh well look at _you_. Nothing scares you off does it?"

"You hardly scare me Miss Lane."

"You're gonna regret that statement..."

"I don't think so..." Both of them stopped for a moment, and Lois coughed.

"Alright hot shot, so what's going on around here? Obviously we've got a serious pyro on our hands."

"This is the second one today, it was started the same way, and it's another apartment building. I need to figure out the connection before a third one goes up in flames."

"Sound like you're in need of some investigative journalism," Lois smiled.

"I wonder where I could find that?" Clark teased. "I really wanna kiss you right now," he whispered.

"Shh, Jimmy's coming back. Meet you back at the Planet," Lois smiled and winked.

"You guys about finished? I wanna get these to Perry soon as possible," Jimmy said, coming over to the couple.

"I think we're done here. Good luck you two," Superman said with a wave as he took off into the air.

"That guy is seriously the coolest," Jimmy said in awe. Lois smiled and whistled for a cab.

* * *

"No smudges this time, well done," Lois smiled as Clark approached her desk, straightening his tie as he went. "Find anything out there?"

"City is all quiet. I tried to help clean up as best as I could, and see if there were any more clues. I've got nothing."

"Well here's what I've got. Both apartment buildings are owned by Ehlers & Elwerth. They own six apartment buildings across the city, and two have already been hit," Lois read off of her notes.

"Any idea why they're being targeted?"

"None whatsoever. Perry wants us both to work on this until whoever's doing it is caught. And then do a follow-up. Same old routine."

"Did he ask about me?" Clark asked, slightly concerned.

"Yup, told him you were researching down in the archive room for any clues."

"Have I ever told you that you're the best wife in the universe?"

"You would know," Lois said, giving him a pointed look.

"You know, maybe we should go down to the archive room to pull up everything about Ehlers & Elwerth we can," Clark suggested.

"Oh, really?" Lois asked. Clark slid his glasses to the tip of his nose and stared intently at the floor.

"Yeah, really." Clark pushed his glasses back up, and he stood up and followed Lois to the elevators. They went down to find the archive room completely empty. Lois began scanning a stack of boxes.

"Now I could go about this the hard way and actually attempt to find all the information on-"

"Found it," Clark interrupted her as he held a stack of files in his hand.

"Did you just...?"

"Seems we have a little free time on our hands," Clark smiled.

"Do we now?"

"I believe we were doing something on the rooftop earlier," Clark said hungrily, coming towards Lois until she backed into a shelf.

"I was waiting for- NNNF!" Lois grunted into Clark's lips as they devoured hers. "Nnnn," she said into his mouth, giving into him. He pressed her against the shelf, his hands on her hips. Lois arched one leg around his hip and put her arms around his neck, practically climbing on top of him in her need to be close to him.

"God you smell good," Clark moaned as his hands traveled up her waist.

"Please tell me you intend to follow through this time," she moaned back. Clark suddenly hoisted her completely onto his hips and swung her around to place her on top of an empty desk. With both her legs now wrapped around Clark, Lois grabbed his hair and growled into his ear, "I want you."

Clark laid Lois down on the desk and pinned her wrists down by her head. She smiled at his ferocity. "Is that so?" he responded. Lois bit her lip in anticipation. Clark climbed atop the desk and leaned down to attack Lois' mouth again. He then let go of her wrists to begin unbuttoning his shirt. Lois smiled as the suit began appearing from underneath. Four buttons down, the trademark 'S' was completely visible, but he had stopped. Lois raised one eyebrow. Clark looked towards the wall and squinted.

"It's another one. They keep happening so fast, how could anyone-"

"THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING RIGHT NOW. This is a joke right? Please Clark, it's not funny..." Lois pleaded.

"Sorry honey," Clark said, kissing her on the cheek before leaving the room in a blur of red and blue. Lois lay on the desk, limp and angry, staring at the ceiling as if she had her own heat vision and would burn a hole through it.

"I'm not sure what I did to have this kind of karma come and bite me in the ass, but this better be the last of it," Lois sighed. After a few more minutes she slid off the desk, readjusted her skirt and blouse, and headed for the elevators.

* * *

It was nearly 6pm by the time Clark had re-entered the bullpen. Luckily he had gotten to the last fire before it got really out of hand like the other ones had, but he had been on the hunt for the culprit for some time with no luck. The only reason he had returned to the Planet was because Lois had said she'd figured it all out.

"Hi honey," Lois said as Clark sat down wearily at his desk.

"Tell me you have good news."

"Here's the situation. A guy named James Deakin was the lead contractor for all of the Ehlers & Elwerth buildings. He was originally told he'd be making a pretty big sum of money for the job because he could provide decent and cheap material and labor, but actually ended up receiving barely anything for it. Guess the company tried to cut corners with him and potentially threatened him if he tried to take legal action. Turns out his wife recently passed away from cancer, and he had been sturggling to pay for some seriously pricey medications for her, which also explains why he never took them to court. Seems to me like he's taking it out on the buildings he helped to create for the company that cheated him," Lois shrugged.

"So how do we find this guy?" Clark asked.

"Isn't that your job?" Lois smiled sweetly, handing him a photo of the man she suspected. Clark rolled his eyes. "You'll be pleased to know that I've already given this information to the Metropolis P.D. and I'm sure any minute now-" Lois stopped as Clark stiffened in his chair. He stood up to full height and had a look of concentration on his face.

"Police chase on the interstate. Sounds like it's probably Deakin," Clark said, tugging at his tie. Once again he kissed his wife on the cheek before speeding off for the elevators.

"_Damn _I'm good," Lois smiled to herself.

The early evening air felt good. It would be Autumn soon, and Lois enjoyed having a cool breeze tickle her exposed skin and play about her hair. The view from the Daily Planet roof was a glorious one, and the sky was beginning to tinge a beautiful shade of purple. Lois knew it was just pollution, but she enjoyed the sight anyways. Despite all her foiled attempts to ensnare her husband, it had been a good day. She was just glad that the man responsible for all the news that day would be caught.

"Good evening, Miss Lane," a deep voice said behind Lois, amidst the sounds of the city and the rustle of fabric in the wind. Lois left her perch to see where the voice had come from.

"At last, my husband," she smiled. Clark smiled his biggest smile, the one that showed his dimples and went up slightly higher on the right. It was Lois' favorite smile. He suddenly sped over to her and in one quick, fluid movement picked up Lois and spun her around.

"Hi," Clark smiled, still holding Lois up above him by her waist. She cupped his face in her hands and smiled back.

"Hi."

"I think we've come full circle," Clark laughed as he set his wife down.

"We have, and I'm still no closer to getting what I want," Lois frowned. She looked like a stubborn child.

"No? Well that's too bad."

"Is there some way you can help me Superman?" Lois pleaded, placing the back of her hand on her forehead in a dramatic gesture.

"Don't fret Miss Lane! I think I can still save the day," Clark said in his deepest hero voice. Lois pretended to faint, and in the process of catching her, Clark dipped her low for a kiss. He stopped just short though, and looked her in the eyes. They stared at each other intently, looking for all the world as if frozen in a dance. Clark placed a delicate kiss on Lois' lips and slowly brought her back up to full height before him.

"That was nice," Lois whispered, breathless. Clark smiled. "But I think I can do better." Lois stepped up onto Clark's boots and began a slow passionate kiss. He responded immediately, and he knew she hungered for more. She began kissing his jaw, and followed it to his ear. She felt his body shudder with pleasure as she nibbled on his ear. "Have you caught all the bad guys?" she whispered into it.

"So far," he replied as he pulled her tight to him, their bodies a perfect fit.

"I think we should fly home now dear," Lois said, looking into Clark's baby blue eyes with earnest. He looked into her hazel ones and gave her a crooked smile.

"I think that's the best idea you've had all day," Clark replied. They had already began ascending into the sky together. "Wait...I think I hear-"

"No! NO! YOU DON'T HEAR ANYTHING! _THERE IS NOTHING WRONG!_" Lois shouted. She would have stamped her foot had she been firmly planted on the ground.

"But Lois, those people..."

"WHY DOES THE UNIVERSE HATE ME TODAY?" Lois shouted to the heavens. Clark suddenly burst out laughing. Lois looked at him in shock, not quite understanding what had just happened. Clark was nearly crying he was laughing so hard. It finally sank in. "You...you were..._joking_?"

"You should see your face right now," Clark chuckled.

"CLARK JEROME KENT. YOU ARE FUCKING _KIDDING_ ME!" Lois shrieked. She began pounding her fists on his broad chest.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry. Calm down will ya! I'm gonna drop you!" Clark said, fighting back more laughter. Lois stopped hitting him at that statement.

"You would _never_."

"Never," Clark replied sincerely. "And even if I did, I promise I'd catch you."

"That was _not _funny."

"I thought it was."

"You have a sick sense of humor Mister."

"I promise I can make it up to you," Clark smiled.

"Oh yeah? How's that?" Lois huffed.

"Why don't I fly you home and show you?"

"I don't know..." Lois said, finally calming down.

"Oh come on honey," Clark smiled, already pointing them in the direction of home.

"Alright, but only because I love you."

"I love you too."

"And I want a maple donut tomorrow! A whole box!" Lois exclaimed.

"Deal," Clark laughed as they took off across the evening sky, finally alone.


End file.
